Second Chance at a First Impression
by JayChan1
Summary: Dr. Fabray has to tend to a patient. Little does she know that it's the well known Broadway star Rachel Berry. This chance encounter creates an opportunity for the former highschool rivals to revisit the possibility of a friendship and more.
1. Chapter 1: Chance Encounter

**Hi All,**

_**A few things to note about this story :**_

**- It is a combined effort between myself and **_**iluvsarasidle**_

**- This is my first attempt at Faberry, and writing fanfiction on the whole.**

**- It was born through the art of Role Playing**

**- Reviews are welcome because I honestly have no idea what I'm doing**

_**Summary:**_** Quinn and Rachel cross paths years later after high school. One has a crush on the other, but certain misconceptions prevent them from fast tracking to their inevitable faberry goodness.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1 ****Chance Encounter**

"Oh My God, I can't believe this... after all my years of dance class, and I still manage to trip on stage, although I firmly believe that the janitor should be fired for overdoing it when he polished the floor. The first thing when I get back I will have a word with the theatre manager about the safety of his staff." says the brunette Broadway star as she grimaces in pain.

"Such a drama queen, Rachel. It could have happened to anyone." Jesse responds while flipping through the newspaper in the waiting room of the hospital.

"This is not one of those over dramatic times when I turn all diva on everyone Jesse. I'm injured!"

"OK calm down my petite diva, we are here in the hospital and the nurse said that we have a few minutes of waiting"

"It's been 15 minutes and as far as I can tell 15 is definitely more than a few minutes"

Quinn enters the waiting room with her head down fishing her stethoscope out of her long white coat.

Jesse is the first to look up. "Oh. My. God. Of all the hospitals in New York."

Quinn continues to walk towards them throwing the stethoscope over her shoulder and taking the information board from a nurse.

Rachel finally looks up from her foot. "What?"

Quinn finally reaches the pair of Broadway stars and looks up. "Sorry for the wait. I had… Oh my God…" "Wait….. Rachel. " Quinn looks up at Jesse and Rachel very confused. "… St. Idiot… I mean, St James?"

Rachel looks up from her foot and her jaw is on the floor. Jesse is the first to say something to break the intense and shocked stares being exchanged between Quinn and Rachel. "Hi Quinn, what are you doing here?"

Quinn's eyes move to Jesse. "I'm an attending here." She then looks to Rachel and then her eyes travel down to Rachel's elevated foot and lands on her ankle. "What happened?"

Rachel's brain finally begins to churn and she speaks for the first time since Quinn appeared before them. "Ummmm…. I fell. Well actually, I slipped on stage but I think it's totally broken, totally broken… I was just telling Jesse that the production should be checked on for their health and safety standards since …"

Quinn cuts Rachel off from her rambling. "Don't panic Ms. Berry, let's take a look."

Quinn prods and pokes at Rachel's ankles and then turns to address the nurse. "Andrea, do you know that Ms. Berry over here is a famous Broadway star?"

Rachel smiles when Quinn looks up and smiles at her, temporarily forgetting that she used to be her sworn enemy in high school. She's instantly attracted to the short hair Quinn now sports giving her a mature look and feels totally lost in those hazel eyes she missed staring into. Rachel forgets the pain her ankle is in being totally distracted in taking in the former HBIC's features, until Quinn presses again on the affected area.

Andrea notices the silent interaction between the two girls and finally chooses this moment to respond. "I sure do Dr. Fabray, my little sister Kimberly is a huge fan of Ms. Berry."

Quinn looks up again at Rachel as she begins to speak. "Dr. Fabray? I'm impressed Quinn. Then again, I always knew you would amount to great things."

"Well it doesn't seem to be broken, but it's definitely a sprain." Quinn continues. "This is a common musculoskeletal injury, in which the ligaments of the ankle partially or completely tear due to sudden stretching."

Rachel begins to fidget in her chair and then turns to Andrea. "Andrea, I would be most pleased to send Kimberly a signed picture but there is an ulterior motive. I just really need some pain killers now. Sprain or no sprain, I need some drugs."

"That happens when we're dancing around a big stage and not paying attention" Quinn interjects and smirks at Rachel. She continues grinning and looks down scribbling a prescription and hands it to Andrea to have it filled. "Andrea please have these filled and be brought back to Ms. Berry."

Andrea replies, "Sure thing Dr. and Ms. Berry I will be right back for that autographs thanks!"

The blonde doctor double checked the information on the clipboard before administering her shot.

"This is some penicillin I'm giving you for the pain, but don't get too accustomed, this won't heal the sprain, you're definitely going to need to stay off that foot for a while."

Quinn looks up at Rachel. Jesse interjects the stare down and equal smirks shared between the two women. "Quinn I think Rachel should have your number to contact you if her injury should persist; you, know, with any swelling or something like that." Jesse turns to Rachel and winks.

Quinn looks over to Jesse in confusion. "My number is on the prescription that Andrea is bringing back to you…" Quinn waits for a couple of seconds before she reaches down into her pocket and pulls out a card. "You can also hang on to this, my extension and my mobile is there. Feel free to contact me if the swelling persists or if the pain continues after taking the medication."

Andrea enters with the prescriptions and hands it to Jesse and hands a photo of Rachel over to the diva with a pen, smiling brightly. Thanks a lot Ms, Berry, Kimberly will be so thrilled, she idolizes you."

Rachel responds with her classic Broadway smile. "No problem, always happy to please a fan. They are the foundation to my stardom and I appreciate each and every ... ouch ... when the heck do these painkillers kick in..." She looks to Quinn with big puppy dog eyes hoping for an answer.

Quinn looks down to her clipboard at Rachel's information, shakes her head and smiles. She looks up at Rachel, into those brown orbs she hasn't seen in years and says; "Soon Ms. Berry, you need to go home and start resting this ankle."

Rachel responds while never breaking her gaze from Quinn, "Will I get to see you again?"

Jesse interjects without making things look too obvious. "What she means to ask is when she should return for her follow up consult, you know, just to make sure everything is ok..."

"Uhh, yes that's exactly what I mean, you know what they say on Broadway; the show must go on and I need to be on my feet as soon as I can." Rachel responds, grateful for the save her friend so graciously provided her with.

Quinn continues to holds Rachel's gaze. "Well, let me know how it goes in a couple of days with the medication... there is also an ointment in the box, be sure to apply it three times per day... and in a few days, I have your information here.. I will check back with you."

Jesse interjects again. "OK great, we'll see you in a few days Quinn. Rachel let's get back to the theatre. I'm sure the cast and crew is more than concerned about you and I'm pretty sure you mentioned something about lecturing the theatre manager which I'm sure you're dying to do ... and then I can get you home in one piece."

Rachel begins to wiggle in her seat. "Actually Jesse I think I want to go straight home, we can inform the cast via text... I think the painkiller shot is kicking in and I'd rather be home when it fully happens." She looks to Quinn. "Thank you for the help. I look forward to seeing you in a few days."

Quinn nods and replies. "Yes, all the best with that ankle and I hope that..."

*BEEP*

Quinn's beeper goes off. She looks at her beeper and nods. "Rachel, it was very nice seeing you again, I wished it wasn't under these circumstances...I need to get to this. Please continue being seated, I'll send wheelchair assistance over to get you to the car. Andrea?" Quinn steps back smiling. "St. James? Nice to see you again as well…" She turns and runs off.

Jesse is the first to break the silence. "Well what are the odds huh berry?" He turns to Rachel whose eyes are still on the back of Quinn.

"This is my second chance Jesse ... Tell me you believe it as much as I do?"

"Well I have to admit the odds are pretty amazing."

"Amazing? She is here in the same locality as me… it's more than fucking amazing if you ask me. But, I can't afford to screw this up…."

"No worries, I already have a plan."

*********** Later that day ****************

Quinn catches Andrea rearranging bedpans. "Hey Andie, did Ms. Berry leave without problems?"

Andrea responds. "She did. I heard that guy with great hair called you Quinn. Did you know him?"

"Rachel and I went to high school together; he was an ex-boyfriend of hers."

"She doesn't seem to be the type to have an ex-boyfriend, the way she was looking at you…"

"Oh yeah? And how was she looking at me?"

"Like she wanted to rip your clothes off and ravish you..."

"And wouldn't you be jealous if she did?"

Andrea smirked. "Oh Please.. I'm just keeping your bed warm for your next harlot."

Quinn responds with a smirk as well on her face. "I don't have harlots.. They are all very nice respectable nurses like yourself."

"Well by all means… you wouldn't mind.. I get myself some berry juice will you?"

"Good Luck with that... she's as straight as they come."

"We'll see... but in the mean time… I think I need a doctor.. I feel a fever coming on…"

"I'm sure you can make an appointment and ask Dr. Kapoor to give you a prescription for that." Quinn responds, walking away without the smirk leaving her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Queen Of Broadway

**Hi All, **

**First of all the response was quite shocking. I certainly was not expecting that. Thank you all for comments, story alerts, and favorite story and author notices I received. Here is chapter 2. I apologize for the wait on an update, but I had 5 versions of this chapter and it was tough condensing it into one final version.**

**Much love to my co-writer who is still hesitant to take a lot of credit for this as well as our beta who shall remain unknown until I get permission to make her name public. **

**I look forward to the comments on this chapter, and just know that chapter 3 is already in the works, so comment soon just in case I have to make changes to chapter 3 before I post.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**** Queen of Broadway**

"So, what's this big plan you have in store for me?" says the diva as she settles in her sofa while Jesse tries to elevate her foot on the coffee table.

"Well, we use the consultation visit to see her again."

"That's your big plan? That's what you refused to explain to me in the car because you thought it was best to wait until we get home? Are you a moron?"

"Ok. I'm gonna blame you calling me a moron on the fact that you are drugged up because of that shot; and also because I'm pretty sure that your mind is still on Quinn Fabray." Jesse smirks as he enjoys the effect today's hospital visit has on his best friend.

"Would you wipe that silly expression off your face? You of all people understand what today did to me considering the past Quinn and I share as well as certain revelations I have come to terms with over the last few years. You know, this is the time I would expect nothing but your support but instead…. Ah, ouch, ouch, ouch! Screw it. These meds are stopping me from going full diva rant on you. Sigh."

Jesse looks at Rachel with a knowing look.

"Listen, I didn't get the title of your best friend for nothing. I know you better than you would allow yourself to admit. Right now, I know your mind is still in the hospital along with Quinn."

Rachel exhaled.

"I so hate you right now. She did look pretty radiant though. I think that was the most content and settled I have ever seen her in my entire life of knowing her."

The diva looks up at Jesse with a tinge of sadness in her eyes and he instantly sits and puts his arm around her shoulder. She snuggles close to his chest while gazing forward in the direction of the muted television.

"Do you think I'm ready for her? I mean, do you really think I will mess this up?"

Jesse replies in a heartbeat.

"I think you are more than ready for her. I saw something between you two today. It was freakishly weird because I have never seen two people look at each other like that before without saying a word, but then again weird has always been the most popular word to describe the past relationship between a one Ms. Rachel Berry and Ms. Quinn Fabray."

"WAIT!" Rachel's upper body shot up from the sofa. "I don't even know if she is married!"

"Nope, she's not." responds the dark hair boy without even batting an eyelash.

"Are you sure?"

"While you were making googley eyes with the lovely doctor, I did a visual check for a ring. Although, I did notice something about that nurse Andrea. She was little too keen in observing the interaction between you and Quinn for my taste."

*************** Back at Andrea's apartment*******************

Andrea crawls away from between pale legs and lies on her back next to Quinn's warm body. Quinn's gaze is fixed on the ceiling above her.

Andrea is the first to break the silence. "Well, that's never happened with us before."

"I know. It's strange. I'm usually good for round 2."

"So, what do we do now with all this spare time, because I had factored in another hour or so?"

"Dunno."

"At least show some effort, silly." The nurse tries to lighten the mood. "Want to play a board game?"

"You own board games?" Quinn cocks an eyebrow at the thought of two grown women playing scrabble naked.

"Yes I do. There's a lot you don't know about me Quinn."

"Clearly, since I just learnt one of them. So what kind of games are we talking here?"

"Are we going to talk about what just happened?"

Quinn sees the direction the conversation is heading to and tries to think of an alternate route. She thinks that if she denies something then Andrea will think that there _is_ something to deny, and that could just get messy. This is why Quinn Fabray does not do relationships.

"I'm just a little tired. I had a long shift."

"Quinn Fabray, sexual tigress, is actually admitting that she is tired. I never thought that was even possible."

"I'm not the energizer bunny you know."

Andrea grins. "I beg to differ, based on the very rigorous workouts you've given me in the past."

"Remember the time you had to call in sick at work?"

"Never again am I letting you anywhere near me with a strap-on!"

The blond lets out a low laugh. "Oh come on. It wasn't that bad. You were practically begging for more as I recall."

"Yea but it was at the expense of not being able to walk the next day. You had to lift me up and put me on the sofa. And you left me there with the remote in my hand, and the phone and a take-out menu within stretching distance like I had some kind of handicap."

"I don't think post strap-on sex is considered a form of handicap." Quinn exhales as she is now grateful for the lighter mood.

She looks around Andrea's apartment and notices a signed picture of Rachel Berry, Broadway star, on the dresser carelessly tossed sideways.

"Andie, I thought you were giving that to your sister… uhh… Kimberly, was it?"

Andrea directs her gaze to the picture along with the blonde. She has never lied to Quinn, and this would be the first lie she tells the doctor.

"Um yea, you know Kimberly lives in Florida with the rest of my family, so I guess I will give it to her, when I go to visit for Thanksgiving."

The nurse now makes a mental note that whenever she is around Quinn, she has to remember that she has a sister named Kimberly. She says a short prayer hoping that she doesn't call her imaginary sister by another name in Quinn's presence.

"Kim is very much into Broadway unlike most teens in Florida, and Rachel Berry _is_ the queen of Broadway."

*BEEP*

A beeper shrilled through the quiet room; Quinn reached across the still laying brunette nurse grabbing one of the two devices on the bedside to shut off the annoying sound.

"It's mine"

Quinn fumbles between attempting to sit up and read the flashing message on her pager.

She turns towards the brunette, leaning down toward her and kissing her softly on the cheek, murmuring "Got to go." before quietly making her way to the bathroom.

When Andrea hears the shower running, she drapes her comforter over her head nestling deeper into her bed. Quinn pops out her head from the bathroom. "Well are you coming, or not?"

*************** Back at Rachel's loft*******************

"I wonder if they are together. I should probably do a power point presentation about this. My thoughts feel like they're all over the place."

Jesse suppresses the urge to laugh. "And what would said presentation be called?"

"How to win over Quinn Fabray."

"Rachel, you did that already, like 3 years ago, remember?"

"Are you sure? The last one I distinctly remember doing was titled 'How to Become a Broadway Star in Less Than 5 Years'."

"Yes Rachel, I know. You did that one 5 years ago, and I was there for every single slide- all 57 of them." Jesse deadpanned. "Although I have to admit, that one was pretty spot on. Rachel…"

Jesse looks down at the diva snuggled to his chest fast asleep. "Don't you just love hospital meds?"

He pulls her closer and places a kiss on her forehead. He then picks up the remote and channel surfs with the television still muted being ever so careful as to not wake the sleeping diva.

"This should be a very interesting week."

"I heard that," responds the semi-groggy brunette diva.


	3. Chapter 3: Pre Follow Up Consultation

**Thank you for the continued reviews of chapter** **2. I know you all are wondering what role Andrea has to play in all this, but I can't give it all away, so stay tuned to find out.**

**This chapter is dedicated to _slushhy. _ Also a shoutout to _momo0424_. **Hope you both enjoy this chapter. ****

****Again much love to _iluvsarasidle_ (whose meticulousness contributes greatly to the success of this story) and our beta.****

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3 Pre- Follow Up Consultation **

Quinn listens to the ringing on the other end of the receiver while flipping through the documents on her clipboard.

"Hello?" the other end answers.

The blonde responds, "This is Dr. Fab…" she stops mid sentence. "It's Quinn, how's the ankle?"

Rachel begins to slightly hyperventilate on the phone. She begins to form a sentence but her words come out in a high pitched tone. "Oh Quinn, how nice of you to enquire about my injury, I must say that the medication you provided for me did ease the pain some, but the healing process is a bit glacial for my taste and its already been two days and it's important that I get back to the stage. I know a fine doctor such as yourself can assist in speeding up the process right?"

With flailing arms in panic, Rachel mouths to Jesse "What the fuck am I saying? I'm ruining this!"

Jesse is leaning on the island in the kitchen. He notices the flailing and the sudden change in the tone of Rachel's voice; he extends his hand out to her and mouths "Just breathe".

Quinn continues the conversation "Have you used up all of your prescription?" She listens to the diva giving a detailed description of her medicine usage over the last 2 days.

Andrea enters Quinn's office and sits on the opposite end of Quinn's desk. The blonde raises her finger and signals for Andrea to hold on a second. Andrea nods in understanding and starts interfering with all the random knick-knacks on the doctor's desk collected over her 2 years as an attending at the hospital.

Quinn continues to listen to Rachel talk about her day of pain and fretting over not being able to move around.

The blonde doctor glares at Andrea and slaps her hand away from playing with her electric pencil sharpener. The nurse pulls her hands away and giggles and tries to grab Quinn's coffee when the blonde swoops it up and swirls on her chair, facing herself away from Andrea. She interrupts Rachel mid sentence. "Maybe I should come over and check up on your foot."

Quinn's suggestion is met with silence on the other end.

Rachel becomes wide eyed, and finally she finds her words again.

"Quinn, that won't be necessary. I can easily get Jesse to bring me back to the hospital. I know how a doctor's time is valuable, and I certainly don't want to take you away from other patients with more life threatening illnesses."

"You won't take me away from anything. All my patients deserve equal care. I'm just as responsible for you as I am for the others. Besides I think it's unwise that you make any attempt to move. You still need to give the stretched tissue time to heal. I can be at your place later this afternoon. My shift ends at 6pm."

"Do you make house calls to all your patients, Dr. Fabray?" The diva covers her mouth when she realizes how flirty she sounded in asking that.

"Only to Broadway Stars who I've known since kindergarten, with their sheet of little gold star stickers."

"You remember that!" Rachel face-palms.

"You practically stuck them all over my books when we sat next together in pre-school."

"I make no apologies Dr. Fabray. The gold star is a metaphor and me-"

The blonde doctor cuts her off "and metaphors are important, I remember" smiling into the other end of the receiver.

"Well I guess I will see you at 6 then. Let me give you the address and directions."

"No need. I have the address from your medical forms, and I already know which building it is."

"Ok, well, I'm looking forward to seeing you then Dr. Fabray"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it as well, and please call me Quinn."

"Yes sure Quinn, see you then." Rachel exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Andrea is standing at the edge of Quinn's desk running her finger along the polished oak. She waits until the good doctor puts the receiver down. "So was that the diva herself?"

Quinn responds nonchalantly "Never you mind Andie".

"Right."

"Is there a reason why you're here fiddling with everything in my office?"

"Well I was sent to get you because the new arrival of interns just got in, and you are required to meet with them before you make your rounds."

Quinn cocks an eyebrow "Is it fresh blood season already? I swear they get younger every year."

The nurse nods in agreement "Well this year they look like a bunch of high school freshmen. In fact, I can still see the imprint of a cheerleader uniform on this one girl."

"A cheerleader huh?"

"Yea, her name is Kendra Simmons"

"And you're telling me this because…." Quinn looks at the nurse with a confused expression.

Andrea gets up from her now sitting position and says noncommittally

"Just saying… is all."

As the brunette nurse walks off, she spins around before reaching the door and says, "By the way… just so you know, she has a tongue ring. Later doc, and do give Ms. Berry my regards."

**Back at the loft with Rachel and Jesse **

Rachel bids farewell to Quinn but is yet to put the receiver down as it is still trembling slightly in her hands. Rachel begins to speak slowly.

"Oh my Streisand! What have I gotten myself into, Jesse?"

Jesse is trying to contain himself and avoid erupting from laughter. "Relax Honey, it's all part of the plan."

"Plan? What plan Jesse? Qui-Quinn is coming over in less than 5 hours, why didn't you just take me down to the hospital? Dr. Quinn fucking Fabray HBIC fucking MD is coming over to my loft to check up on my fractured ankle!"

"It's a sprain not a fracture. Remember, we talked about this. Freakouts like these, help no one. Think soothing thoughts."

"Not the point St. James. Quinn is coming over, so what I do? What do I say? What do I wear? WHAT DO I WEAR, JESSE? C'mon FIX ME GAY MAN!"

"And what's wrong with what you have on now? I mean shorts and tanks aren't all the new rave on the red carpet, but you are injured and are therefore expected to dress the part somewhat. Do you want me to help you into your Oscar de la Renta gown from last year's Grammys in order to prepare for her arrival?"

The diva rolls her eyes. "No one likes a smart ass Jesse. Ok, breathe Rachel, breathe. She's just coming over to check up on my injury. She doesn't know…."

Jesse interrupts her mid-panic. "… that you've been pining away for her since senior year at Mc Kinley?"

Rachel smoothes over her tank with her hands and tilts her head upwards in true diva form. "Right, well, she doesn't need to know that."

"You know, if you're at such a loss for words, we can just show her the slide show presentation. That way you won't have to say a word. The slides do all the talking." The dark haired boy was unable to control his smirk at this point.

"Oh God, Jesse. What am I doing? Did you let me make a presentation for this? Why did you even let me within meters of a virtual bar graph in my medicinal stupor? What am I thinking? This isn't going to work. This is Quinn Fabray, the girl who wore a cross on her chest for her entire attendance at Mc Kinley…. the Quinn Fabray who was captain of the CELIBACY CLUB! Why am I even thinking about this… Quinn Fabray must have men lined up from here down to Long Island waiting for her."

Jesse looks on with his arms folded and a finger pursed on his lips. He waits for the words he is expecting to hear.

"OH NO!" Rachel deadpans. It finally hits her. "I don't even know if she's into girls ... oh no, oh no, oh no ,oh no!"

Jesse puts a finger to Rachel's lips silencing her.

"Listen…..the joys of being a gay man is having impeccable fashion sense and excellent gaydar. So trust me when I say: Quinn Fabray is more than a little blip on my gaydar."

Rachel chooses to ignore the reliability of her best friend's gaydar.

"Jesse… " *exhales deeply* "Quinn Fabray hates me. She called me Man-hands, Jesse, even if she were gay, why would she be interested in my Man Hands, Jesse? " The diva begins to limp all over the apartment, unable to stay still after this revelation.

Jesse face palms. "Oh no, not this arguement again. Ummm. Were you not there when she was staring intensely into your eyes? Or did the meds just black that part out for you? ... And sit your ass down; you're not supposed to be on your feet. It's the only reason I'm here; to help you with your health, not so much your love life. I trust you have this in the bag... In fact I trust you so much with this, that I actually have a lunch date with a tall dark handsome director's assistant. His name is Eric. I have to leave in 5. So please sit, and here is your orange juice. Wait, what time is Quinn coming over?"

"Quinn's coming over at 6pm, after her shift." The diva responds as she settles herself on the couch next to Jesse.

"Ok well in that case I'll set my lunch date to a 6 pm dinner date. Let me just send a quick text."

"Oh no no no no.. Don't you dare leave me here with her alone St. James or I will make sure you never go on another date again!"

The tiny brunette tries to roll over to Jesse's end of the couch trying to take the phone away from him. "Jesse! NO! You HAVE to be here when she arrives."

"Too late. Text sent. Deal with it." Jesse slips his phone in his pocket and gets up off the sofa. "Anywho, since you don't need help into your evening gown, I will be off."

Rachel attempts to put on her biggest puppy dog eyes, in the hopes that they work on her best friend. "Jesse, don't go. I don't think I can be alone with her, what if I open my mouth and spill everything. Jesse you know I suffer from acute verbal diarrhea... You know I lack a filter Jesse, I admit that.. You have to be here."

Jesse is at the door; he opens it then turns around to address Rachel one last time. "Like I said, if speaking is too much, use the slides." He winks at his best friend and leaves, closing the door behind him.

Rachel sits alone in her apartment taking in the silence surrounding her, being left to her own devices. She holds her cell phone in her hand and considers calling Quinn to cancel. She then looks at her swollen discolored ankle. Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the mobile in her hand. It's a text from Jesse.

'Don't you DARE call and cancel with her'

Rachel sighs, sinking deeper into her soft plush couch.

************* 4pm. Later that day**************

Chelsea Simmons sprints into Quinn's office. "Dr. Fabray. We have a situation. There was a bus on bus collision not too long ago. Paramedics are bringing in the patients. The total injured body count so far is 29. They need you for consultation in operating theatre B and then you have to check with Dr. Kapoor in ward 19. "

Noticing an exhausted look on the Attending's face, Kendra empathizes.

" I'm sorry Dr. Fabray, all the doctors on shift are in the ER awaiting the paramedic and night shift have already been called in, I'm afraid it's going to be a long evening".

Quinn tilts her head downwards, away from Kendra. "Fuck!" she whispers.

*BEEP*

The blonde's pager goes off. She stares at the message, trying to decipher where she needs to be first.

Kendra interrupts her thoughts. "Doctor Fabray, we need to get a move on."

"Sure thing, Dr. Simmons."

"Please, call me Kendra."

"Well Kendra, looks like we doctors are all working a double shift tonight. Quite a first day for you, huh?"

Chelsea smiles at the Quinn and responds "Welcome to the real world huh?"

Quinn looks up at her and finally notices the tongue ring. She begins to follow the young intern to Operating theatre B.

Walking in the opposite direction, she sees Andrea. "Andie, can you please take this, and reschedule my consultations with the names on this list? Thanks."

Andrea takes the paper and skims through the five names listed. Her eyes fall on the fifth name and the note scribbled next to it.

'RACHEL BERRY – 6pm house call: follow- up consultation.'

Andrea makes her way to the medical records computer and pulls up all 5 names on the list to get contact information for all 5 patients.

************* 6pm. Later that evening**************

Rachel sets the flat iron down and looks at the clock on the bathroom wall. Its 6pm which means she has about 20 minutes until Quinn arrives since the commute to her loft from the hospital should take her such time.

*DING-DONG*

"Yes! I knew Jesse couldn't resist my puppy dog eyes." The diva beams as she limps towards the door.

She turns the door knob and begins to speak. "Jesse, you could have used the spare key I gave you instead of making me limp around all over the place."

The diva deadpans.

Standing before her is a slim woman in her mid 20's with brunette hair, blue eyes and full lips.

She gets over her shock and begins to speak.

"Andrea, what are you doing here?"


End file.
